This invention relates to photography, and in particular, to methods for preparing stabilized dispersions of photographically useful compounds (PUCs) and to stabilized photographic dispersions.
In the art of photography, it is common to construct photographic elements by coating a multitude of layers on a film or paper support. Each layer is coated as a liquid (and later dried) and is composed primarily of an aqueous solution of a film forming binder, such as gelatin, and one or more PUCs. To keep the PUCs in the desired layer during and after the coating process, PUCs of low water solubility are frequently employed. Because of their low water solubility, PUCs are typically incorporated into the photographic element in the form of dispersions.